An organic light emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light emitting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. There are studies relating to an organic electroluminescent device utilizing an organic metal complex having a heterocyclic compound as a ligand.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe the use of the chelate compound represented by the following general formula as a light emitting material or a host material of a light emitting layer. In the following general formula, each of X and Z represents any one element selected from C, S, Se, Te, N, and P, Y represents any one element selected from C, N, and P, A1 represents a group of an aromatic compound or a heterocyclic compound having a hydroxyl group bonded to the ortho-position with respect to the atom represented by Y, and A2 constitutes an aromatic compound or a heterocyclic compound by bonding to the carbon atoms bonded to X and Z, provided that A1 and A2 may have a substituent.

Patent Document 3 describes an example of the use of the oxazole metal complex represented by the following general formula as a material of an organic light emitting layer. In the following general formula, R1 to R8 each independently represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aralkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, an amino group, an amide group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxy group, an aromatic hydrocarbon group, which may have a substituent, or an aromatic heterocyclic group, which may have a substituent, M represents beryllium, zinc, cadmium, aluminum, gallium, indium, scandium, yttrium, magnesium, calcium, strontium, cobalt, copper, or nickel, and n represents an integer of from 1 to 3.

Patent Documents 4 and 5 describes the use of a metal complex having the same skeleton as the oxazole skeleton described in Patent Document 3 as a light emitting material of a host material of a light emitting layer, and Patent Documents 6 and 7 describe the use of the metal complex having phenylbenzoxazole as a ligand as a host material of a light emitting layer.